nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasifestivalen 21
Fantasifestivalen 21 is the 21st edition of the Swedish music competition Fantasifestivalen, which selects Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 21. The competition is organised by Sveriges Television (SVT) and takes place over the period September and October 2016. For the second consecutive year, the format of the competition consisted of six shows: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Pär Lernström, who is joined by Gina Dirawi in the final. Format Fantasifestivalen 21, organised by Sveriges Television (SVT), was the second consecutive edition of the contest in which the competition took place in different cities across Sweden. The four semi-finals are held at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik (31 August), the Scandinavium in Gothenburg (28 September), the Tegera Arena in Leksand (5 October) and the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping (13 October). The Second Chance round will take place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö (24 October) while the final will be held at the Friends Arena (4 November) in Stockholm. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to the Second Chance round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from the Second Chance round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the twentieth competition were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by SVT through an open call for songs or by SVT via special invitations to artists and songwriters. Presenters At a press conference in 2016, Pär Lernström was presented as the main host for all six shows of Fantasifestivalen 21. In the final, Lernström will be joined by co-host Gina Dirawi. Voting During the six shows, viewers can cast their votes through telephone, SMS and mobile application voting. For telephone and SMS voting, viewers were able to cast their vote through two different voting lines per voting method: a regular line costing 3.60 SEK and a donation line costing 9.90 SEK of which 8.90 SEK was donated to the charity organisation Radiohjälpen. Up to 20 votes can be cast per phone number per voting line, allowing a single phone number to contribute a maximum of 80 votes in each round of voting. With the mobile application, each device can send up to 5 votes for free per entry. The results of the semi-finals and Second Chance round are determined solely by viewer votes, while in the final, the results a redetermined through a 50/50 combination of viewer votes and the votes of eleven international jury groups. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced to the public by two teasers beforehand. All artists were announced as solo artists despite having collaborations. The official entrants along with their entries were announced shortly before their semi-finals. Semi-finals As in several previous editions, Fantasifestivalen commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to the Second Chance round. The running order for the semi-finals are announced shortly before the semi-final. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Chance round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on the 31st August 2016 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö, hosted by Pär Lernström. "Elysium" by Mahan Moin and "Stevie Wonder" by Robin Bengtsson qualified for the final, while "Club of Jaded Hearts" by Audrey X and "At the Break of Dawn" by Arion feat. Elize Ryd qualified to Andra Chansen. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 28 September 2016 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik, hosted by Pär Lernström. "Invincible" by MY and "Love Me" by Sara Sangfelt qualified for the final, while "Easy Ride" by Natali Felicia and "I Want You" by Oscar Zia qualified to Andra Chansen. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final took place on 5 October 2016 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro, hosted by Pär Lernström. "Breaking the Silence" by Solence and "Irresistible" by Hannie qualified for the final, while "50+1" by Isle of You and "No Pantalones" by Günther & The Sunshine Girls qualified to Andra Chansen. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final took place on 13 October 2016 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle, hosted by Pär Lernström. "Believe" by Normandie and "Bottoms Up" by Alexandra Joner feat. Mohombi qualified for the final, while "Love Me Wicked" by Lisa Ajax and "Hideout" by Ida Hallquist qualified to Andra Chansen. Second Chance round The second chance round took place on 24 October 2016 at the Gothenburg in Scandinavium, hosted by Pär Lernström. "Hideout" by Ida Hallquist, "Easy Ride" by Natali Felicia, "At the Break of Dawn" by Arion feat. Elize Ryd and "Love Me Wicked" by Lisa Ajax qualified for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 21 was held on 4 November 2016 at the Friends Arena in Stockholm, hosted by Pär Lernström and Gina Dirawi. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. Category:Fantasifestivalen Category:National selections Category:NVSC 21 national selections